earthfinalconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth
Summary Teaser Da'an tells the Synod that he fears no more assassination attempts. He has placed his faith in Boone, whom he feels has unlimited potential. Act One Da'an holds a press conference to introduce Boone as head of security and head of interspecies relations. Ronald Sandoval takes Boone to his new office in the Federal Building. There, he explains the benefits of Taelon technology, including Virtual Glass and Boone's CVI. Through his CVI, Boone experiences crystal clear memories of his wife, Kate Boone. Boone is then able to vividly recall a lunch he shared with Dan Spicer when he was in junior high. Later, Boone and Lili stop by at the site of Kate Boone's "accident." Lili warns Boone that he cannot pursue a private vendetta because, as an Implant, it would not be included in his imperative. He must continue to act the part of a regular Implant or he will give himself up as a double agent. At the police impound lot, Boone explores the remains of Sarah's car. He finds a foreign object and when he researches it at his office he discovers it's a thermal transducer that must have been planted there to blow up the vehicle. Boone meets with Lili on the outskirts of the city and blows up a car to demonstrate how his wife was murdered. Act Two Boone takes Lili to meet Augur at his warehouse. Boone asks Augur to look into murders similar to the murder of his wife. For his services, Augur is paid with a Cash Card. Boone uses information from Lt. Morovski's witness to the accident to help him trigger memories of the night with his CVI. He is able to recall that after his wife drove off he did see someone follow her car. Augur is able to log into the National Crime Information Center database. He finds 206 matches for similar car bombings. When he scrolls through the list of suspects Boone is able to recognize Judson Corr as the man he saw following Kate. Act Three Corr is notified by his computer's Avatar that someone has accessed the NCIC files on him. He booby traps his home with a bomb that goes off when Boone arrives there looking for him. Boone survives the explosion but Corr escapes. At the Taelon Embassy in Washington, D.C., Da'an confronts Boone about his use of time and resources on a project that does not seem to fall within the purview of Taelon interests. Boone convinces Da'an that the bomb that killed his wife was probably meant for Boone himself in retaliation for saving Da'an's life. In this way he is serving the Companions. Da'an allows Boone to continue his work. He tells Boone that he did not order the death of Kate and wishes Boone peace. Act Four Lili takes Boone to meet with Jonathan Doors at the Flat Planet Cafe. Doors is concerned that Boone is going to blow his cover but Boone refuses to stop his investigation. Doors orders Lili to kill Boone if there is any chance of compromising the Liberation. Boone asks Augur to hack into Judson Corr's computer system and let the assassin trace the hack back to Augur's Warehouse. Boone and Lili engage in a gunfight with Corr at the warehouse. Boone disarms Corr and the assassin is about to reveal who ordered him to kill Kate when Sandoval arrives and kills Corr. Sandoval reveals that he ordered Kate's death in order to save Boone from the pain he felt when his wife, DeeDee Sandoval, distanced herself from him after he got his CVI. Boone is tempted to kill Sandoval, but instead walks away. Coda Gallery File:Truth_01.jpg|I Fear No Attack File:Truth_02.jpg|Memories of Kate File:Truth_03.jpg|The Crash Site File:Truth_04.jpg|Proving a Point File:Truth_05.jpg|Meet Augur File:Truth_06.jpg|The Excellence of His Work File:Truth_07.jpg|Morovski Goes Over the Accident File:Truth_08.jpg|Corr's Record File:Truth_09.jpg|Corr Tests Himself File:Truth_10.jpg|Corr's Booby Trap File:Truth 11.jpg|I Hope You Find Peace File:Truth 12.jpg|Nasty Company File:Truth 13.jpg|The Truth! File:Truth 14.jpg|It Was You File:Truth 15.jpg|Faith in Boone File:Truth 16.jpg|Someone Sent You Flowers Credits Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Michael Filipowich as Judson Corr * Lisa Ryder as Kate Boone * John Evans as Lt. Bob Morovski Other Cast * Miranda Kwok as Kwai-Ling Hong * Sharie-Lee Guthrie as DeeDee Sandoval * Chad McFadden as Dan Spicer * Donna Holgate as Female Reporter * Malin Akerman as Avatar * Theo Brand as Orderly * Matt Marek as Young Boone * Todd Schroeder as Boone Stunt Double * Brian Jagersky as Corr Stunt Double Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Augur. * Among the names of the criminal records Augur and Boone search through are Tom Jones, Sally Field and Ann Landers. * In 1998, Eric Apps, David Rose, Steve Baine, John Douglas Smith, Tom Bjelic, Orest Sushko and David Yonson were nominated for a Gemini Award for best sound in a dramatic series for this episode. * In this episode we first see the sanitarium where Sandoval has his wife committed. It is not given the name Vandewater Institute until its second appearance in "Sandoval's Run." References * Taelon Embassy * Federal Building * Virtual Glass * Cyber Viral Implant * Augur's Warehouse * Cash Card * NCIC * Retinal Scanner * Flat Planet Cafe * MCI Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One